I am the Risk Taker
by wickensblackemblem
Summary: what if cassie was telling the truth and not just what the movie said was true? please read! first of a few chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I'm the Risk Taker

I know that you have heard our story before. I'm Cassandra a.k.a Cassie. And something that really makes me mad is when people think I'm only thirteen but I am really twenty- one. Nick my best friend and partner in crime is also twenty-one. That other girl Kira does **not** exist. In the real world everyone like us – and there aren't many, like thirty per country - have two powers and Nick and I have a third _we can not die!_

Also in our true story we are dating and in love, im the risk taker, and my abilities are that I am a mover/shifter and Nick is a watcher/pusher with that additional ability to both of us. Yes the division is looking for us but no my mom is not in division… she was killed when I was seven and my dad was taken into division. Nick is the one with the mom in division as the best pusher they have ever seen.

At the moment we were sleeping peacefully in a cozy room in a London hotel when out of no were nick shook me awake. "Cassie!" he whispered "They are coming! I thought that we lost them in Hong Kong but they followed us here!" as soon as I heard this my eyes shot open and we were both up to take showers and change. Fifteen minutes later we were in a cab and on our way to the under ground chamber were we would duke it out with them for the seventeen million dollars hidden under the floor boards.

When we arrived we were the first there but not for long because by the time we were at the top floor Nick saw a car pull up from the lookout window. As soon as they were up the stairs I knew that it was the pop girl and her two brothers. We had our guns loaded and I could tell that Nick had a clear shot at one of the security guards around the three Asians.

When the first shot was fired we both ducked and grasped our ears as one of the brothers started to shriek at the top of his lungs. His scream was horrible high pitched and if you weren't prepared it could kill you like several of the security guards. When he stopped we both jumped to our feet and started firing. I got about two rounds into a security guard. And Nick clubbed one of the smaller ones in the head.

The fight was very tiring and I could tell that Nick like me was about to drop. But there were still several guards and the two brothers still standing. So I whispered to him "Come on we can do it we must keep fighting." He looked at me solemnly but nodded and loaded his gun.

After that I got two other guards and one of the pop boys but was but I was knocked out by one of the largest guards. Of coarse I was still awake as I fell and the last thing I saw was Nick his mouth agape looking at me falling. And my last conscious thought was_ I will be fine, we will meet again, and we will succeed._ And before I hit the ground I saw him nod in comprehension and I knew that he would obeys…

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Nick's Point Of View

It was horrible, absolutely horrible. I had the money, I had the tickets, I had everything, except for one thing… Cassie. I saw her being dragged off unconscious back to a division lab. She would be tested and examined and they might even give her the drug. Oh the drug I never want to think about that, I mean I know that we cant die but maybe this might k- no no no! I am not going there now.

All I can really do now is go back to the site, tell my officer that I failed the mission, and forever feel the guilt of losing her and not obtaining the syringe with the R-16 formula in it. "Damn it!" I shouted again sitting down on Cassie's side of our bed. It was the second time today that reality had come to me and I realized that I no longer had her with me. A tear welled in my eye when I thought about all of the tests that she would be going through at the moment.

About two days later I did it, I regretfully packed my bags and got back on the plain to go back to the U.S.A. all the while wondering if she and I would ever meet again and if so would we be alive? I almost made myself sick at the thoughts of what they were doing went through my head. And when we touched down I wanted to cry and mope and maybe I would.

When I got back to base everyone but my officer was gone. I told him about everything and how I failed him and Cassie. Of coarse I expected him to scream and shout and go red in the face but he didn't he took mercy and told me the tail of how that was how he lost his wife too. At the end of the story I asked myself what I wanted for my birthday that was a week away._ The only thing I want is Cassie._

To be continued


End file.
